The perfect love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o has always been bested by Tygra. Tygra had always been better at girls, and fighting. While Lion-o was different. Tygra had his wife Cheetara. Lion-o felt a little jealous. But when a new medic comes in to treat Lion-o for a training injury everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Lion-o has always been bested by Tygra. Tygra had always been better at girls, and fighting. While Lion-o was different. Tygra had his wife Cheetara. Lion-o felt a little jealous. But when a new medic comes in to treat Lion-o for a training injury everything changes.

Chapter 1

Lion-o was not good at all things his brother was good at his brother was great with the girls and fighting. While he lagged behind. He wished he could be as good as Tygra. He wanted that more than anything.

But his mother thought he was perfect the way he was.

Today Lion-o was training. But he wasn't too careful and cut himself. Lion-o yelled.

"Is everything alright prince Lion-o?" A guard asked.

"Yes, I just accidentally cut myself while training," Lion-o answered.

"Are you okay son?" Claudius asked.

"Yes I just had a training accident." Lion-o said.

"It's going to be okay Lion-o we will get a medic here right away, my poor baby!" Leona said.

"Mom I'm not a baby!" Lion-o said.

"Mom please you know we don't like it when you baby us," Tygra said.

"Leona you got to stop babying the boys," Claudius said.

"But they'll always be my babies," Leona said.

"We know mom but we are grown up," Tygra said.

"Okay now let's get that medic here my youngest son is hurt," Leona said.

A guard went into town to find a medic. "Is everything alright?" A puma asked.

"Prince Lion-o is injured and needs a medic," the guard said.

"My name is Pumyra I'm a medic I was going to the palace because Jaga asked me to work in the clerics medical wing," Pumyra said.

"Then come with me," the guard said.

Pumyra followed the guard to the palace. Once there she saw the injured Lion-o. She went over to him. "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked.

"I was training and I wasn't too careful and I cut myself," Lion-o said.

Pumyra started to clean the wound, stitched it closed, rubbed herbs on it and then wrapped it up. "That should do it," she said.

"It feels better already," Lion-o said.

Lion-o noticed that Pumyra was very lovely.

Jaga greeted Pumyra and took her to cleric hall and showed her where the medics reside.

She got herself settled in her room. She found a star lilac flower on her windowsill. There was note that said a gift from your secret admirer.

Pumyra was amazed by this she had a secret admirer? The note smelled like the star lilac itself. "It's beautiful," she said.

Jaga was talking to Kali his wife who was the head medic. "Pumyra is one of the new medics. I can tell she is going to be a very valuable member here." Jaga said.

"So can I she is vibrant and happy and full of life, I was so glad she was able to help the young prince." Kali said.

They called Pumyra in. "Pumyra this is my wife Kali she is the head medic. You are to report her in the morning. She will give your assignments and you might be sent into the palace sometimes to treat the royal family," Jaga said. "I hope you understand everything," he said.

"I do," Pumyra said.

"Is something on your mind child?" Kali asked.

Pumyra realized that she must looked like she was in thought. "I was thinking about something I found I my windowsill, it was a flower and love note," Pumyra said.

"It looks like our young medic has a secret admirer." Kali said.

"It would appear." Jaga said.

Lion-o was with his father. "Dad who should I pick when it comes to a wife?' Lion-o asked.

"Well according to my great great grandfather's law she must be of noble blood." Claudius said.

"But Tygra didn't get wife a noble blood he chose by love," Lion-o said. "I want the same choice, I don't want to be forced into marrying a woman I don't know or even love!" he said running off.

"What is with that boy?" Claudius said.

"He's right Claudius there were several noble tigresses for him to chose from but he chose Cheetara. You have the power to change the law. So why can't our other son choose out of love, times have changed." Leona said.

"Yeah dad, why should Lion-o be forced to marry the only noble lioness his age. I doubt that she would learn to love him, you had a choice when you were his age because there were several, but there is only one of age now for Lion-o that doesn't seem fair," Tygra said.

"I think that is fine will call the court together, I will tell them I am passing a new law when it comes to royal marriage, because I chose you from the other noble women because I loved you," Claudius said.

"I heard it all Claudius I think you should call a meeting to the court to discuss this, because I think it is time for change," Jaga said. "After all change is part of life and time, and we must allow it to happen.

"I know it's hard to do that, I will see if the court will be willing to listen to me on this, because I'm afraid they want to stick to tradition even if it isn't a good one." Claudius said.

So he knew what he had to do. He had to call the members of the court together. This was a very important matter to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Claudius called the court together a couple of days ago and they were going to have the meeting. "Okay, listen I want to change the royal marriage law," Claudius said.

"Why because your oldest married a cheetah cleric who wasn't of noble birth?" one of the members of court asked.

"That and well since I married out of love and my oldest son married out of love I think Lion-o should have that choice too, after times are changing, we must step towards the future instead of staying the past." Claudius said.

"I agree," a member said.

"But sir, this ridiculous, your son must marry a noble lady lion," said Calon lion member.

"Are you saying this because it's your daughter who is going to be the one to marry Lion-o if law stays in place?" another cheetah member asked.

"Yes, so what if it is? My daughter is worthy of being his bride and tradition must be kept." Calon said.

"Listen Calon, I know your family is eager to be inducted into the royal family by marriage, I know you want your daughter to have everything including power and riches and be the envy of everyone in Thundera." Jaga said.

"I just think my daughter is Lion-o's soulmate to produce fine cubs to rule Thundera and my grandchildren to have the finest luxury ever and be a good king or queen for our fair kingdom, after all Claudius took in his friend Javan's cub until he turns 18 and take him back to the mountains of his birth. That is a disgrace all because he and his wife want a cub," Calon said.

"We did it to help our friend!" Claudius said sounding angry.

"I think Claudius is right, after all times are changing we are coming up with new things and discovering the technology of legends is real, so I think it's time to head for the future like Claudius said." said a leopard member.

"What he said!" said panther member.

'Yeah!" A wild cat member said.

"Claudius is right,' an ocelot said.

"But," Calon said.

"No but's Calon," Claudius said.

Calon sighed and crossed his arms.

"All in favor of changing the royal marriage law say I," Claudius said.

"I!" The whole court said. All accept Calon.

"Then it has been decided the law has been changed." Claudius said.

"You'll see Claudius my daughter will win your son over you'll see!" Calon said running out the door.

Claudius just sighed and shook his head. He knew Calon was stubborn and would stop at nothing till he get's what he wants.

Claudius went to Lion-o. "Lion-o the law has been change you may choose a woman you love to be your wife," Claudius said.

"Well there is one girl I hope to win over." Lion-o said.

"That's good, now I hope this goes well," Claudius said.

The word swept through Thundera that any eligible young lady of any status could be chose by prince Lion-o.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pumyra woke up the next couple of days finding star lilacs and love notes. Star lilacs are her favorite. She had to find out who this secret admirer was.

Lion-o wrote another love note and grabbed another star lilac. It was his favorite flower. He placed the note on Pumyra's windowsill.

Pumyra found the flower and the note. She read the note. Her secret admirer wanted to meet her in the garden.

"Wow he wants to meet me in the garden," Pumyra said.

"That's great it means he works in the palace," Cheetara said. "Well you better hurry up and meet him." She said.

Pumyra ran off to go meet her secret admirer. She saw prince Lion-o standing at the place in the garden where she was supposed to meet her secret admirer. "Hello you're highness prince Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"I see you got my note," Lion-o said.

"You were the one who left the notes at my windowsill?" She asked.

Lion-o nodded his head.

Pumyra could not deny that she was hoping it was Lion-o. She thought he was great. She had a small crush on him, her feelings for him were stronger now that she knows that she knew he was her secret admirer.

"I loved the notes and the flowers. How did you know that star lilacs are my favorite ?" She said.

"I didn't, they're my favorite too," Lion-o said.

They started to talk about things they liked and things they didn't like. "Would you like to take a walk with me tomorrow?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love to!" Pumyra said then kissed his cheek.

Lion-o started to blush and sighed contently. He went into his room and sat down on his bed.

He was really happy he was so in love with Pumyra.

Pumyra went to her room she was so happy. Cheetara came in and saw her. "I can see it went well," Cheetara said. "So who is it?" She asked.

"It's Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"The prince wow! He must really like you," Cheetara said.

"Yes we are going on a walk tomorrow," Pumyra said.

The next day he met Pumyra in the garden. "Hello Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o," Pumyra said.

So they went out into Thundera for a walk. They saw several things. There was lots of fresh food and items on sale. They saw two kittens begging for food. "Get lost you little beggars!" a large cat said pushing the girl kitten down.

"Hey leave my sister alone!" the boy said kicking the cat.

"How dare you a little brat!" the cat said grabbing the boy roughly by the arm.

"Oh no!" Pumyra said.

"Unhand him!" Lion-o said.

"What did you say?' the cat asked looking over his shoulder.

"Unhand that kitten and leave them be by order of prince Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"Yes prince Lion-o," the cat said letting go of the kitten nervously.

"How dare you treat children that way, especially ones who are less fortunate!" Lion-o said.

"But they are nothing but a couple of worthless street orphans," the cat defended.

"How about I get my parents here? You know my mother she doesn't stand for that kind of cruelty and neither do I!" Lion-o said.

"Yes Prince Lion-o it won't happen again." the cat said.

"Prince Lion-o we heard yelling are you alright?" a guard asked.

"I'm fine, I just lost my temper with this man, he was being horrible to two orphaned kittens in need of food, he was attacking them," Lion-o said.

"I see, shall we take him to the palace and explain what happened to your parents?" the other guard asked.

"Yes, take them there at once, Pumyra and I will check on the kittens." Lion-o said.

"Understood," the guards said.

The guards took the cat to the palace.

Claudius and Leona saw the guards come in with the cat. "What's going on?" Claudius asked.

"Sire your son Prince Lion-o caught this man beating on two street orphans who were asking for food," one of the guards said.

"That's terrible," Claudius said.

"How dare you! Hurting two children who are all alone in the world! Where is your heart and humanity!" Leona said.

"I'm sorry my queen they just are urchins who cares no one needs them around," the cat said.

"How dare you speak about children that way!" Leona said then she started to cry.

"I see you do not look out for your fellow only care about yourself. Take him to dungeon!" Claudius said.

Jaga came in. "What is going on here Claudius?" Jaga asked.

Leona explained after she finished crying.

"I see, the poor kids, I bet Lion-o is with them," Jaga said.

Back in the market Lion-o bought some food for the kittens. "Is true you are orphans?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes we lost our parents to a twister they sacrificed their lives for ours. We were the only ones to survive," the boy said.

"What are your names?" Pumyra asked.

"I'm Wilykat and this is my sister Wilykit," Wilykat said.

"You have no place to go?" Lion-o asked.

"No," Wilykit said.

"Come with me," Lion-o said and brought them to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The kittens were brought into the palace. Claudius and Leona saw them. They were thin and dirty. "So these are the orphan kittens?" Claudius asked.

"Yes they were alone the streets with no one to turn to." Lion-o said.

"Are they alright Pumyra?" Leona asked.

"Yes I checked on them Lion-o and I found them on our walk." Pumyra said.

Leona and Claudius were stunned. "Pumyra is the one I love," Lion-o said.

Claudius and Leona nodded. They looked at the twin kittens. They were really sweet. They made their decision. "Would you like to be apart of our family?" Leona asked.

"Really?" Wilykat and Wilykit asked.

"Yes," Claudius said.

The kittens nodded. Claudius made the announcement. They made bedrooms for the kittens.

Wilykat got new royal clothes and suits and Wilykit got some royal dresses.

It was perfect now there were more cubs running around.

Cheetara went to see Kali. She wasn't feeling well. She got the most wonderful news. She was pregnant. Tygra was so happy to hear it. As was Claudius and Leona.

Tygra already knew his birth father would come for him as soon as he turned nineteen. They would send each other letters.

Lion-o and Pumyra saw each other more often. Calon wanted his daughter Valtina to win Lion-o over.

"But Daddy I don't want to do this!" Valtina said.

"You should be queen you are of noble birth," Calon said.

Valtina saw Lion-o and went up to him everyday to try to win him over. But ahe loved another lion from another noble family named Stephon.

Pumyra and Lion-o noticed. They brought them together. Her father wasn't happy. "Listen father I love Stephon! So you can't force me to win Lion-o over!" Valtina said.

Her father was speechless and left his daughter and never bothered her about winning Lion-o over again.

Today under a tree in the garden Lion-o and Pumyra were making out.

They kissed each other. Soon the romance will really heat up!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lion-o and Pumyra were kissing each other and enjoying it. "I love you Pumyra," he said.

"I love you too Lion-o," she said.

Lion-o held her close and purred. Soon Pumyra started purring too. Their purring was in perfect sync. It was like music.

Leona heard the purring and saw Lion-o and Pumyra sitting together. She saw her son was grown up.

Now she had the new twins they adopted to worry about.

A few months later Cheetara gave birth to twin boys. Tygra was very happy.

Then they held the wedding for Lion-o and Pumyra. It was a big celebration.

They danced together for hours.

They headed off on their honeymoon.

Everyone waved goodbye to them. The newly weds even waved goodbye. It was lovely scene.


End file.
